Devices have been made which operate from water fluid pressure which perform a variety of household functions. Examples of these devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 621,036; 661,512; 1,539,245; and 1,549,774. This type of device, which operates using a water wheel, generates low power torque and therefore functions poorly under more demanding conditions. As a result of their inefficient power utilization, excessive quantities of water are required for their use, causing increased water expenses and heightened wear resulting in frequent repairs and short-lived use. Furthermore, these devices often require gears and bulky paddle wheel designs which makes them cumbersome in size, inherently expensive, and subject to frequent breakage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water powered brush device which is simple in construction, robust, and which develops a good deal of power using a relatively small amount of water at normally available faucet pressure. These and other objects which will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art are achieved in accordance with the present invention as will be apparent from the description which follows.